Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-2} \\ {0} & {-1} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {1} \\ {-2} & {1} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{1} & {-2}-{1} \\ {0}-{-2} & {-1}-{1} \\ {3}-{0} & {2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-3} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$